


[podfic] They used to shout my name, now they whisper it

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Body Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, monsterism is a metaphor the real villain is loading very young people with huge expectations, the healing power of love and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Being a star athlete changes you.01:30:13 :: Written byCheapLemonIceLolly.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] They used to shout my name, now they whisper it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They used to shout my name, now they whisper it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861351) by [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftheyusedtoshoutmynamenowtheywhisperit):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FTXfYrglSnYfiU6k_QPa0JYKiMyANubs):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to CheapLemonIceLolly for giving me permission to podfic this work!

**Content notes:**  
Mild body horror (transformation into monsters), some blood. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional credits:**  


* [Closeup shot of tree bark details](https://www.pikrepo.com/fvhyk/closeup-shot-of-tree-bark-details),
* [Auston Matthews](https://static0.thesportsterimages.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Aston-Matthews.jpg),
* [Landscape Photography of Toronto Canada](https://www.pexels.com/photo/landscape-photography-of-toronto-canada-2792670/),
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
